Embracing the Darkness
by Chibi Dragonfly
Summary: It's Mokuba's sixteenth birthday, and Seto is busy at work, so, Mokuba goes out for awhile, after it gets dark he is attacked by a vampire, then his whole world just gets turned upside down. Please don't mind spelling mistakes! >!
1. Shortcut

Dragonfly: Fwee! A brand new fic with a whole new attitude!

Yami Dragonfly: *Raises an eyebrow* Your starting a NEW fic, when you STILL haven't finished any of your others? 

Dragonfly: *Nods slowly* I'm a bad authoress... But it's not my fault!!! I get writer's block!

Yami Dragonfly: *Rolls eyes*

Dragonfly: It's true!!! I have to find inspiration! And the inspiration for this fic was from the movie Queen of the Damned.

Yami Dragonfly: Oh bull, you just want Lestat in one of your fics.

Dragonfly: We're going absolutely no where with the disclaimer you know...

Yami Dragonfly: *Shrugs* Not my problem.

Dragonfly: *Sighs* *Snaps fingers and Dark Rose appears* What the? You were supposed to be Kaiba! *Shrugs* Your a co-writer, but your not helping for this fic, so why are you here?

Dark Rose: *Shrugs* Disclaimer I guess.

Yami Dragonfly: Then get on with it.

Dark Rose: Dragonfly does not own Yugioh or anything associated with it. She doesn't own Lestat or any of Anne Rice's characters either. She also respects that Anne Rice does not want her characters used, but she needed one character to help her with the creation of this fic.

Dragonfly: Thankiez Dark Rose! On with the fic!

****

Embracing the Darkness

Chapter 1: Shortcut

Mokuba sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was his sixteenth birthday today, and where was his brother? At work.

As usual.

Mokuba got up and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. It would NEVER stay neat, no matter how hard he tried. He went to the closet and began rummaging through clothing. 

He decided on some dark black loose fitting jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt with a silver dagger and a dragon wrapping around the dagger. He slipped out of his school clothes and into this comfier attire. 

He sat back on his bed and crossed his arms.

"Seto'll probably be home about nine" thought Mokuba, "Suits me fine, I'll call him and let him know I'll be hanging out with Yugi and the gang."

He got up and headed to the phone in the hallway. He picked up the receiver and hit the speed dial button to Kaiba's desk number. 

"Kaiba." His brother barked into the phone.

Mokuba smiled a bit and barked back, "Kaiba,"

At the other end Seto smiled too, "Hey Mokuba, I'm sorry that I can't be home for your birthday, it's just that I have a lot of work to do, I'm bogged down with all this new merger." 

Mokuba heard his brother sigh sadly and he replied, "No worries big brother, I'm going to go out and hang with Yugi and the gang for awhile alright? I'll probably be home after you, I think I'm gonna hang out for awhile."

"All right." answered Seto, "Just make sure you stay out of trouble, I don't know what I'd do without you little bro." And with that he hung up.

Mokuba smiled and hung up his end too. Then he headed downstairs and grabbed his red and black coat. He then went into the kitchen and picked up the phone again. He dialed Yugi's number and waited for him to answer.

"Turtle Game Shop, Yugi speaking." answered Yugi's familiar ever-cheerful voice.

"Hey Yugi, it's Mokuba, I was wondering if you wanted to head to the arcade or something... 'Cause Seto is busy at work." said Mokuba casually.

"He's working on your birthday?!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Yeah, I don't mind too much though, he's a busy man, he has a lot to deal with. Besides, he gives me a lot of time to myself." replied Mokuba.

"Well, come over here and we can all hang out for your birthday, I'll call our friends all right?" said Yugi.

"Aight, works for me! See you in a bit Yugi." answered Mokuba, then he hung up.

On the other end Yugi hung up, then proceeded to call all of his friends.

Meanwhile, Mokuba slid on his shoes and stepped outside. It was a warm day, so he threw his coat back into the house, then he locked the front door and walked down the street. 

Mokuba thought there was an odd feeling in the air, but he shrugged it off and continued walking to Yugi's. 

He reached the front of the happy little game shop and pushed open the door. 

Solomon Motou, now quite old and frail, greeted Mokuba cheerfully, "Hello Mokuba, how are you? Yugi's upstairs, Joey is there too, Honda and Anzu are on there way."

Mokuba smiled at the old man and nodded his head.

"Thanks Mr. Motou," he said as he walked into the back of the game shop, and upstairs to where Yugi's room was.

Mokuba knocked on Yugi's bedroom door and waited for a few moments until Yami opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Mokuba." said the spirit.

"Yeah! 'Appy Birthday Squirt!" said Jounouchi, who was sitting on Yugi's bed. 

Yugi was sprawled on the floor with a pencil in his hand and a book under his other elbow, "Hey Mokuba, Happy Sweet Sixteen!"

Mokuba smiled at all his friends then sat on the floor near Yugi.

"So when are Honda and Anzu getting here?" asked Mokuba.

"Uhm... They're going to be here soon." replied Yugi, "They didn't say exactly when though."

"Oh." replied Mokuba, "What about Otogi?"

"He's in da bathroom." answered Jou.

Mokuba shrugged and said, "Makes sense, so when Honda and Anzu get here do you guys want to go to a movie or something?"

"Sure!" grinned Yugi.

"Fine with me." said Yami Yugi.

"Sounds awesome!" grinned Jou.

Mokuba closed his eyes for a moment and he heard two sets of feet walking up the stairs and down to Yugi's room.

"I think Anzu and Honda are here." he said, opening his eyes again.

Sure enough moments later the two knocked on Yugi's door and were standing there smiling like there was no tomorrow and wishing Mokuba a very happy birthday. Mokuba thanked them of course.

The sixteen-year-old got up of the floor and asked, "So shall we hit a movie? Or mall crawl for awhile?"

"I like the sounds of mall crawling personally." said Anzu, "But since it IS Mokuba's birthday I think he should choose."

The others agreed with Anzu and Mokuba replied saying he'd decide when they got downtown.

Otogi returned from the bathroom and they informed him of the plan. 

He smiled and said, "Works for me!" Then the gang headed downstairs and pulled on their shoes.

The group walked down the street and wandered around town for the longest time. They stopped at different stores and bought Mokuba some gifts, even though they knew he could buy anything he wanted, but all he really needed was his brother's trust and care.

They saw a movie, and when it ended the group stood outside for a few minutes.

"Good movie." said Honda, "I especially liked the part where the guy split in half."

"Yeah! Dat was da bomb!" exclaimed Jou.

"I should head home you guys." interrupted Mokuba, "My brother should be home by now, and he'll be getting worried, it is ten o'clock after all."

The group said there goodbyes and they all headed their own separate ways.

Mokuba decided he was taking way to long to walk home and he decided to take a shortcut. Cut through the alley to the park, cut through the park and then he was only two blocks away from his house. 

He turned down his usual alley shortcut, and stopped in the middle.

__

Pretty boy...

Mokuba blinked. Had he been hearing things? Did someone just say pretty boy to him? Okay, now he was creeped out. 

__

Come to me... Become like I...

Mokuba was sure he heard it that time. He looked all around him.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice falling on dead ears.

Mokuba shook it off and turned to continue walking. Then, suddenly, he was tackled to the ground from behind and something was latched to his neck.

Mokuba hardly had time to react, and now he was pinned underneath someone who was obviously much stronger than he was, and he- it was draining his blood. His vision blurred, pain was shooting through his body, his blood... He could see it on the ground now too.

The man that had been laying on top of him now retreated, and stood up laughing.

"That was wonderful. One with innocence really does taste better than one with murder on their conscious." said the man.

He had shoulder length sandy blonde hair, and his eyes were a cold grayish colour. He was wearing leather pants and a black shirt that fit him very well.

"Who... Who are you?" gasped Mokuba, "And what do you want with me?"

The man smirked and replied, "I am the Vampire Lestat, and you, you are soon to be nothing. You are dieing now. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

Mokuba refused to show fear, but inside, inside he wanted to cry, like he would have when he was younger. He didn't want to die. He was all his brother had left. He couldn't die. For Seto's sake, and for Seto's sanity. He knew Seto might snap if Mokuba died too. Just like their parents...

"I... I don't want to die... My brother..." choked out Mokuba.

"Hush child, I know your thoughts, you don't want to leave your brother, for you are all he has left." interrupted Lestat, "But you don't have much of a choice... Or do you?"

Lestat's smirk widened as he cut into his wrist.

"Drink..." he said, "Drink from me and live forever."

He lowered his wrist to Mokuba's mouth, and, with some unseen forces help, Mokuba raised his head to meet the flow of blood.

The sweet yet coppery liquid filled his mouth, and he drank it down. He drank non-stop, he didn't want to stop, with every drink it just tasted better and better.

"Stop." said Lestat, breaking Mokuba's thoughts.

Mokuba did not stop, he continued drinking up this liquid of life.

"That's enough boy, I said stop!" he commanded, pulling his wrist away from Mokuba's greedy mouth.

Mokuba glared at Lestat, "Give me more."

"Not now young one, wait until your body is dead, then you may have more." he replied, matching Mokuba's glare, "First we have to find you a place to sleep, a safe and dark place, preferably with a coffin."

"But I have to go home!" said Mokuba desperately.

"Is there a coffin there were you can be safe from the light of day?" asked Lestat.

"Well... No... But... I know! The basement! The light of day doesn't reach there! Ever!" said Mokuba.

"Take me there. Now." said Lestat.

Mokuba nodded and turned to head to his house. But... How was he going to hide Lestat? And how was he going to hide that he was a vampire from his brother?! All he wanted from his brother was love, care and acceptance! But... Now? As a vampire?! What would he think? What would his friends think? He knew now he had a lot to hide...

******************************************************************

Dragonfly: Fwee! First chapter done! Lots of idea's for this story! No writers block! Wagoo!

Yami Dragonfly: Please don't say 'wagoo', It's scares me, and the reviewers.

Dragonfly: But it's my word!

Yami Dragonfly: I know, but at least you can save the sanity of me, and your reviewers by not saying it.

Dragonfly: *Rolls eyes*

Yami Dragonfly: Anywayz, Read and Review, Dragonfly is always looking for ways to improve her writing. 

Dragonfly: Bye for now!


	2. Keeping the Secret

Dragonfly: *Blinks at clock* It's not possible that it's four in the freaking morning. No bloody way...

Yami Dragonfly: It is, so deal with it! 

Dragonfly: You know, I should be asleep... But I'm soooooo hyper!

Yami Dragonfly: Get the disclaimer done, so you can write the fic.

Dragonfly: Mokuba, since you're the star of this fic, will you do the disclaimer?

Mokuba: Sure. Dragonfly does not own Yugioh, or Lestat, or anything associated with either. Both are characters copy written to their original creators.

Dragonfly: Thanks Mokuba, on with the fic! ^_^

****

Embracing the Darkness

Chapter 2: Keeping the Secret

Now Mokuba was really nervous. The closer they got to the Kaiba mansion, the more likely he thought that Seto was going to start hating him because of what he was now. 

Suddenly, there was a deep pain in his stomach.

"Uhn..." he moaned as he began to double over in pain.

"Don't mind the pain." said Lestat with a flick of his hair, "Your body is just dieing, you'll need new clothes very soon."

Mokuba couldn't reply, the pain... He couldn't believe death could hurt this badly. Then, with a sudden splooshing sound, the pain was gone.

Mokuba looked at the body waste on his clothes. He wasn't disgusted with it, which surprised him. 

"Your right, I will need new clothes." replied Mokuba.

Mokuba straightened himself out again and resumed heading towards the Kaiba mansion. He wasn't as worried as before, he still didn't want his brother to know, but he felt he could deal with what may happen if his brother DID find out, but for now it would be his secret.

Mokuba slipped through the gates of Kaiba mansion and waved for Lestat to follow.

Lestat smiled at the richness of Kaiba mansion.

"Not bad." he murmured, "Not bad at all."

Mokuba glanced at the black limo, his brother was definitely home. He swallowed nervously as he opened the door quietly.

"Come on." whispered Mokuba.

Lestat nodded and followed Mokuba inside, neither made a sound.

Mokuba showed Lestat to his basement, then he slipped upstairs and grabbed some fresh clothes, and threw the ones he was wearing into his fireplace. He watched them burn for a moment, then turned away and went to see his brother. But first.

He had to check if his neck wounds had healed or not. 

He went into the bathroom and looked at his neck.

No trace of anything. Nothing. Mokuba looked slightly paler, but otherwise... Nothing. No mark, no scar, no blood, nothing.

Nodding with satisfaction at there being nothing there, he walked down the hall to his brother's room.

"Big Brother?" He asked, pushing open the door.

Seto looked up from his desk in the corner, and then smiled. 

"Hey Mokuba!" said Seto, "How was your birthday?"

"It was great!" answered Mokuba, "Me and Yugi and the gang hung out, we went and saw that new movie, Deception, it was really good, we had pizza before that..."

Mokuba trailed off, only just realizing that the last normal foods he had eaten were pizza, popcorn, and a soda.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" asked Kaiba, noticing how Mokuba trailed off.

"Nothing big brother!" Mokuba said, giving Seto one of his winning smiles.

Seto smiled back and replied, "Alright, but it's getting late, and you have school tomorrow, you should go to sleep soon."

"SCHOOL?!?" screamed Mokuba inside his head, "I can't GO to school!!!"

"All right big brother, but uhm... I'm going to sleep in the basement all right?" asked Mokuba.

"The basement? Why the basement?" inquired Seto with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I just think it's too hot up here, I've always been heat sensitive big brother, you know that!" replied Mokuba.

"All right Mokuba, I'll get you up in the morning!" smiled Seto.

"G'night big brother..." said Mokuba as he slipped out of the room.

Mokuba walked down the hall quietly. Trying to figure out what he was going to do tomorrow. School! He couldn't go to school!!! He couldn't even go in the daylight! What was he going to say to his brother?!

"Shit... What have I got myself into?" muttered Mokuba. 

He opened the door to the basement and saw Lestat sprawled on the couch.

"Mokuba, that is your name isn't it? Anyway, we should go out on the town. It's only 12:43, there's still plenty of time until dawn, and I'm restless." said Lestat.

Mokuba shifted a bit uncomfortably, then replied, "All right... But... Lestat, I have school tomorrow, what am I going to tell my brother tomorrow morning?"

"Does he wake you up in the morning?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm..."

Lestat thought for a moment then looked up to Mokuba with a sly smirk.

"Leave a note saying you went to school early to do some extra work or something, then you and I can find a nice coffin to rest in during the day." said Lestat.

"Alright..." answered Mokuba as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down the note to his brother, "There."

"Good." Lestat said as he raised himself of the couch, "Now, let's go."

Mokuba nodded and the two were out of the mansion in a flash.

"First lesson, feeding." began Lestat coolly.

"Doesn't that require killing someone?" asked Mokuba.

"Of course. You kill to survive."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it, we'll start you off on... Easy pray."

"Isn't killing them murdering them?"

"Of course not, they are just a link in our food chain, as cattle are a link for mortals."

"So they are our cattle..."

"Yes."

"All right then."

The two princes of darkness stalked the streets, and Lestat talked about all the old times in France. 

"There were murderers galore, there blood didn't taste as good as the ones who were innocent, but they were enough to live." he grinned, "Besides, once a vampire became desperate for food, then you could always resort to rats, chickens, dogs, or cats, whatever animal was around and wouldn't be noticed."

"That sounds extremely interesting Lestat, but... I'm... hungry." said Mokuba, his eyes glowing with red fire for a moment.

Lestat blinked. Did he really see what he thought he saw? No, it was probably just the glow from the traffic light turning red. He brushed away his hallucination and followed Mokuba down the street.

"So what kinds of people do we feed on?" asked Mokuba.

"Any person we want. But it helps if you keep a low profile and drink from the people you think will not be missed." replied Lestat, "For example..."

Lestat walked into the shadows and Mokuba followed.

"There," said Lestat as he gestured to a skanky girl standing on the corner, "Is our next meal." And with that, he disappeared for a moment, then reappeared behind the girl.

"Hey there hot stuff," Mokuba heard the girl say, "What are you doing on my corner this late at night?"

"What any man wants from you this late at night." Lestat smirked.

Lestat then wrapped his arms around the hooker, and lowered his face to kiss her, but instead he completely missed her lips and began kissing her neck.

The girl began to giggle, but the giggles slowly turned into a scream of pain, then small quiet moans of torture. 

All the while Mokuba watched his teacher, he saw how afterwards he tossed the prostitute's dead body into a large dumpster, and then left, like he had done nothing, all done without getting a spec of dirt on Lestat's clothing.

"Your turn next boy." said Lestat through a smirk.

Mokuba nodded and then asked, "Do you only feed on hookers?"

"No. I feed on the drunken wanderers, prostitutes, rapists, murderers, people without pure souls." answered Lestat.

"How do you know if a person is a murderer?"

"You can hear it in their mind."

"Oh."

Lestat began to laugh, "You're so young and you know so little, but I do know that you know a lot more than you let on."

Mokuba smirked, "So now it's my turn to feed?"

Lestat nodded and said, "Follow me, I can smell a drunk, this way."

Mokuba followed quickly, keeping pace with Lestat as he turned down alley after alley, finally emerging in front of the Talwar Pub.

"Here," declared Lestat, "Pick the most drunken man or women you can find, then lure them outside and then kill them."

Mokuba nodded and the two vampires entered the pub. Little did Mokuba notice the black haired man watching from the corner. 

******************************************************************

Dragonfly: Fwee! Second chapter done, and spell checked!

Yami Dragonfly: Don't forget-

Dragonfly: Yeah yeah, I know, thank you to my beta reader Death Blade! She is a really awesome writer! Make sure you read her fic 'Autobiography of an Elf, It's a really good Lord of the Rings fic about Legolas, and it has a total The Vampire Lestat feel to it! 

Yami Dragonfly: Read and Review, and we'll see you in the next chapter! 

Dragonfly: Byez! ^_^


	3. Dangerous Blood

Dragonfly: Fwee! Were back again! ^_^ Finally....

Yami Dragonfly: Unfortunately.

Dragonfly: Shuddup Yami...

Yami Dragonfly: I don't have too!

Dragonfly: *Slaps duct tape over Yami Dragonfly's mouth* There, no talkies.

Yami Dragonfly: Mmph mmph mmf mmph mmf!!!

Dragonfly: *Grins* *Pulls out a cell phone and dials a number*

Seto: *Barks* Kaiba!

Dragonfly: Hi, I made an appointment with you, you said you'd do my disclaimer today.

Seto: Oh, yes, that. I'll be right there. *Hangs up*

Dragonfly: *Waits for Seto to arrive*

*Ten minutes later*

Seto: *Walks in*

Dragonfly: *Rolls eyes* Fashionably late I see.

Seto: Can it. I'm here and that's all that matters.

Dragonfly: Get on with the disclaimer.

Seto: Dragonfly does not own Yugioh or the Vampire Chronicles. They are both property of their original owners.

Dragonfly: Thanks Seto, On with the fic!

****

Embracing the Darkness

Chapter 3: Dangerous Blood

The black haired man sat in the corner, taking the occasional sip of his Bailey's. He watched Mokuba and the stranger near him with great interest. 

What was Mokuba doing here? This late? And who was the man he was with? 

For now all he could do was watch. Watch and find out just what Mokuba was doing in a bar. Especially since he had only just turned the legal age to drink. So was he here to get sloshed?

"Just observe what he does," thought the man as he pushed a spiky black bang away from his face.

Mokuba still had not noticed he was being watched, and believe it or not, neither had Lestat.

Mokuba walked over to one of the unoccupied bar stools, and sat down. The bartender, a large, portly, loud man, walked over, and looked Mokuba over for a moment.

"What can I get ye?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Mokuba glanced up, and replied, "Just a small shot of moonshine please," 

The bartender nodded, and then turned away to get him his drink. After serving the teen, he wandered away to serve other rowdy drunks.

"Hey there boy." came a deep voice from behind Mokuba, "Your a fine one, wanna play?"

The mans voice was slurred, and Mokuba could tell by the way he had to struggle to stand, this man was definitely drunk.

Mokuba smirked. Well, he had found his first meal.

"Sure," he said casually, "but lets head outside."

Mokuba felt a little weird about this. He knew what the man was implying by 'play', and he sure new that he didn't want to play. However, he realized that this would be a good chance to catch a meal, and he wasn't about to miss it.

Mokuba followed the drunken man outside, then carefully lead him into an alley, smirking as he was engulfed in shadow.

"Follow me," slurred Mokuba semi-seductively.

The man had a dark smirk on his face as he followed Mokuba into the alley.

Meanwhile, the black spiky haired man had also followed Mokuba out, just in case he got into any trouble, but he made sure to keep himself hidden. He didn't want Mokuba to get angry with him because it was something he could have handled himself, so, he hid behind a trashcan and observed Mokuba's actions.

Mokuba turned and walked up to the drunk, and, without wasting a second, he latched onto the mans throat and began draining him of that precious liquid that gave him life.

The man behind the trash can gawked in horror. That couldn't really be Mokuba, drinking... Drinking the man's blood... It just wasn't possible. He stood up in a flash. "Mokuba! What are you doing?!" demanded the shocked man.

Mokuba looked up from the man, now going limp in his arms, "Otogi?!"

Lestat appeared behind Otogi and said in his usual silky voice, "Well well, what do we have here? A spy, threatening to destroy us!"

"Mokuba, put the man down and let me get him to a hospital," ordered Otogi, ignoring Lestat completely.

"No!" stated Mokuba, to Otogi's horror, "I will not! This man deserves to die, hitting on young people, getting as drunk as he possibly can, this man deserves the death I have set out for him,"

"Mokuba, you don't know what you're saying, just leave the man and go! I'll take him to the hospital and no one will ever know what you did," said Otogi, still not grasping the fact that Mokuba was a vampire, and could do the same to him as he had to the man.

"No," repeated Mokuba.

Mokuba flashed his fangs in the dark. Otogi suddenly realized what danger he was in. 

"You... You wouldn't Mokuba... Not, not to me... I'm your friend. You wouldn't kill me would you?" asked Otogi in an almost pleading voice.

"Actually," replied Mokuba with a sly grin, "I would."

Mokuba was at Otogi like a shot, draining him of his life. All Otogi could do was gasp and mutter feeble calls for help, even though he knew there would be none. 

As the darkness began to overtake him he saw Mokuba pull away, with a look of semi-shock on his face.

"I pity him... He may not want to hurt Kaiba, but... But sooner or later he will," thought Otogi before the blackness enveloped him.

"He's dead now," said Lestat from behind Mokuba.

Mokuba turned to look at Lestat. "I... I killed one of my friends..." he said shocked.

"It is no matter," said Lestat, "As I told you before, he is just a link on the food chain, and we are higher than him, therefore he is our prey, like... Cattle is to a mortal,"

Mokuba nodded slowly, then turned away from Otogi and the other man's bodies. He could bear to look at the other man, but... Looking at Otogi was just too much pain. Otogi had never done anything bad to him, and now... Now he was dead for trying to show Mokuba something... Something he couldn't quite grasp. Otogi had forgotten to say something. Something important that Mokuba was missing completely.

Lestat knew though. Lestat knew that if Mokuba didn't get away from Domino City he was just going to hurt more of his friends like this, but how could he convince the boy to leave? 

He couldn't. 

The only way to get Mokuba to leave was if his brother left, and that wasn't happening anytime soon.

So, Mokuba was going to go on like he was now. Maybe killing one of his friends once in awhile, but Mokuba would come to learn that it wasn't such a great deal. Mokuba had to learn this, or it would destroy them both.

"Lets go." said Mokuba quietly as he dumped the drunk man's body into a garbage dumpster and walked quickly past Otogi's limp form.

Lestat disposed of Otogi's body, then the two vampires continued walking down the street.

"Where to now?" asked Mokuba.

"Wherever we want to go," replied Lestat.

Mokuba sighed. Where did he want to go? He could go anywhere now. At least, anywhere on this earth that he was doomed to wander for eternity.

Suddenly Mokuba noticed Lestat was no longer standing beside him.

"Lestat?!" he asked fearfully, whirling around to try and find out where his mentor went.

"Up here," answered Lestat from the roof of the building beside Mokuba.

"How'd you get up there?" asked Mokuba, giving Lestat a curious look.

"It's just another one of our... talents." replied Lestat with a smirk.

"Well then how do I get up there?" asked Mokuba, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Just jump,"

Mokuba blinked for a moment then curled his legs up into a jump. He sprang up and sailed through the air, landing on the left side of Lestat.

"Huh. Would you look at that," smiled Mokuba, amused as he looked down at the ground behind him.

Lestat smirked, "We still have a few more hours to kill, come on, I'll show you more of your special talents."

Hours passed by and Lestat taught Mokuba many things vampires could do. Mokuba mastered speed and stealth easily, he could sneak up on a jumpy cat, and it would never know what hit it.

Mokuba was overjoyed with his new talents. It was all just a big game to him now, and with a world full of food, any person could become his next meal. Mokuba laughed out loud. This new world, it was wonderful! It was his oyster, and nothing could stop him anymore. Nothing.

Nothing except the sun.

Sun could destroy him. Well, he wouldn't let the sun destroy him. The world was his orange, and he was going to squeeze as much orange juice out of it as he possibly could. 

"Come Mokuba, the sun will rise soon, we need to find a place we can sleep safely," said Lestat with some urgency.

"All right," answered Mokuba, "This way, there's a graveyard near Kaiba mansion,"

Mokuba lead Lestat down streets and alleys, including the alley where Lestat turned Mokuba. Mokuba stopped, and paused to look down at the concrete.

"My blood is still on the cement..." muttered Mokuba as he looked towards the spot where he remembered being bitten.

Mokuba shrugged it off and continued walking down the alley, emerging down the block from Kaiba mansion. He then turned the other direction, away from the Kaiba mansion, and headed down four blocks, until the cemetery came into view.

"Here we are," said Mokuba cheerfully.

Lestat smirked and replied, "Home sweet home,"

The two men walked into the cemetery and looked around. They chose a suitable crypt for themselves, one large enough to suit both of their needs. They easily broke the lock upon the large, heavy iron door, and stepped inside. There were two large stone coffins, extravagantly decorated, and obviously final resting-places for a married, deceased couple. Lestat walked over to one of the stone coffin's and pushed off the lid.

"You'll stay in this one," drawled Lestat.

Mokuba walked over and slid into the coffin, crushing old dry bones. He shifted, making himself comfortable, and then glanced up towards Lestat.

"Tomorrow I shall teach you more about your New World Mokuba," Lestat smirked, then slid the heavy stone lid back into place.

Lestat then slid the lid off of the other coffin, then slid into it himself, and sealed himself shut.

Mokuba lay in his coffin, listening to the sounds. People's thoughts from far away, people talking, earth moving, sounds he wouldn't have heard if he were a mortal. But that didn't matter. He wasn't a mortal and he couldn't change it, unless he wanted to die completely. Slowly, Mokuba slid into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba mansion, Seto had woken up. It was time to get Mokuba up. He pulled on his housecoat and padded in bare feet down to the basement. He shivered slightly outside the door, then pushed it open and walked in.

Mokuba was no where in sight.

Fear sparked in Seto's mind and he rushed down the stairs, then he saw the note laying on the coffee table. He picked it up and read it.

__

Seto, 

Woke up early, decided to get an early start to school and do some extra work when I get there. See you when I get home, and don't work too hard.

Mokuba

Seto sighed in relief. At least he knew his little brother was safe. He stuffed the note in his house coat pocket and then went back upstairs to get ready for work.

******************************************************************

Dragonfly: ...I've put off updating for so long... I had this chapter done... Months ago! ...

Yami Dragonfly: Mmmph mmmphle mmph!!! *Still has duct tape over mouth and is duct tapped to the wall so she can't move to get it off*

Dragonfly: Again, thank you to my beta reader (I have two)! Stephy, your a life saver! You too Alena-chan! I luff you both, and owe you my fan fiction writing life. ^_^ I have the next chapter started, although when I'll post it... I know not. So please-

Yugi: Read and Review! ^_^

Dragonfly: What he said. See you next chapter! Byez! ^_^


End file.
